


Holly and Jolly Are We 2

by Ceasar_Khan



Series: Holly and Jolly Are We Series [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anthro, Creampie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceasar_Khan/pseuds/Ceasar_Khan
Summary: 1924 words. I've never been this scared
Relationships: M/M - Relationship
Series: Holly and Jolly Are We Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105346
Kudos: 1





	Holly and Jolly Are We 2

After just having gotten sucked dry by Kemper, his best friend, Newson realized the fooling around was far from over. They had a big problem to take care of. The anthro golden retriever was in need of a good, hard rutting, and Newson himself needed something to rut.

"You're right, Kemper. We're not done yet. Get up and put on your hands flat on this fucking tree," Newson said, bending down, grabbing the dog by his armpits and hoisting him onto his feet. "I was going to keep you on your knees, but you've been a pretty good boy, so I'll give you a break," the human continued.

Kemper obliged, grinning. After Newson had moved out of the dog's way, Kemper steadied himself on the trunk, lowering his hand placement so that it provided a good arch of his spine, presenting his rear end at just the right angle. 

Newson seized upon Kemper's tempting display, standing behind and shamelessly kneading his friend's rump. Kemper pushed back with equal hunger, his head turned to watch Newson enjoy his body. 

Just the right height, Newson thought.

"I always told you that you looked better without clothes, didn't I?" Newson asked.

"Yeah, s-starting to think it wasn't some stupid joke," Kemper replied. 

"You remember. So why are your trousers still on?" Newson questioned.

"I-"

"Nope, don't you move a fucking muscle," Newson said, stopping Kemper before he could even start. "Because of your forgetfulness, now I have to fix it," Newson added. 

Grabbing both sides of the hem of Kemper's camouflage pants, he yanked them down, not even bothering to undo the belt. Kemper winced as the fabric was strained on his hips. The retriever now stood with his pants around his knees, his golden, furry rump exposed. Newson's hands returned to provide dearly needed attention. He leaned over Kemper, pressing his hips forward, hotdogging his manhood between the twin cheeks.

"Am I being a little mean, pup?" Newson asked.

Kemper shivered. The last person to call him 'pup' had been a drill instructor of his.

"You just get me so worked up that I can't help myself," the human admitted. "I can play nice if you want me to."

Kemper locked eyes with him and nodded. 

"Aww, I see. Puppy is sad that he doesn't he doesn't get to go home for Christmas. He just wants some love," Newson supposed. Still resting on Kemper's back, Newson reached around the retriever's waist, finding an already half-hard cock waiting for him.

"This feels like it needs some love," Newson mused.

Taking Kemper's length in hand, Newson went right into a stroking rhythm, palm against the underside of the red, slippery flank.

That's different, Newson thought.

He was used to his own "normal" human member, taking care of himself about every other night; usually while thinking about Kemper. It was going to be nice to enjoy the real thing. 

The human explored: from the rim of the sheath, to the tapered tip. Nothing was left unattended. Newson familiarized himself with the shape of it, the girth, how it filled his hand, how it felt to rub the moist skin, and most notably, two hard bulbs that hid just within the sheath. He squeezed at them gently.

"Is that what I think it is?" Newson asked.

Kemper whimpered. 

Newson stopped. "I've never heard you make that sound before," he said. He waited for the dog to respond, or grow anxious thinking of a response, and not to his surprise, Kemper shifted in place, titling his hips to push back into Newson’s crotch.

“Don’t stop,” Kemper said.

The human ran his free hand over Kemper's fluffy, retriever tail, lifting it up and out of the way. “Mmm… alright puppy, I guess I can keep going,” the human replied softly. He sashayed his hips forward and backward, all the while continuing to milk the hot, red length in easy, deliberate strokes. Kemper closed his eyes, his breath quickening. 

Amongst the soft fur of Kemper’s rump, a spot of smooth rubbed over Newson’s member as he pressed. Just above Kemper’s hanging nuts was his tailhole, a point of interest Newson soon became focused on. His erection had grown so stiff that he was having trouble keeping it from poking right into his friend. Just seeing and feeling the dog’s exposed figure was enough to plant dirty, sinful thoughts in his head, engorging his cock, fueling his body. He had just wanted to grind against the sexy hound’s rear, but if his cock insisted…

Once more, with his free hand, Newson took hold of himself, and in one confident motion, he guided the tip to Kemper’s canine pucker, applying pressure bodily. Kemper clenched his toes, the end of his boot sinking into the earth. He concentrated on his breathing. 

The inviting flesh spread for Newson's tip, allowing it to sink and eventually disappear. As it left from sight, bit by spine-tingling bit, a valleyed sea of new sensations came, welcoming Newson's penetration. The crown popped in, causing the human to groan and shudder. He kept pushing. Still it sank. His cock filled Kemper's rear partially at first, but after he'd managed to hilt his sword to the very base, Kemper felt absolutely full. 

Blossoming in his crotch was a plethora of individual nerve signals, set off by the friction of his cock against the warm, moist flesh of the dog he was currently buried balls-deep in. He was grateful to feel that tail raised for his access, to know that his friend wanted nothing more to be taken by him.

Newson widened his feet, and grabbed Kemper by the hips. It felt bone-chillingly natural. 

He pulled back out, setting a slow pace at first, sliding back in until his balls rested against Kemper's rump. 

“Oh! Ohhh…” Newson groaned, Kemper’s innards clenching around his enveloped length. He could tell the golden retriever was trying to stay relaxed, but having trouble. Not that the human minded at all.

This time, as Newson pulled back, leaving only the tip’s crown locked inside, he vied for a new angle, already exploring his friend’s intimate depths. He flexed, balancing on his tippy toes, raising himself so that he prodded downward. And when he found the sense to do it, he sank within, inch by inch. 

“Fuuuuck… f-fuck… Newson, we’re actually doing it. You're actually in me,” Kemper managed. He turned his head, looking back, catching the human's gaze. "Go deeper. As deep as you want. Please, anything."

Newson was helpless but to be caught up in Kemper's enthusiasm and desperation. He wanted to exasperate it. 

"Mmph, I will. I'm gonna drain my fuckin' nuts in you. And if you keep squeezing like that, it probably won't be very long," Newson said. He thrust again, a hardy, willful motion. Kemper deserved just as good a time as he was having. He was going to make sure the dog got it. But that didn't mean Newson couldn't still mess with him.

"Should I pull out when I cum?" Newson asked, even as he continued to fuck Kemper, who had to steady himself against the beginning torrent of thrusts. The retriever shook his head, his eyes closed.

"Just a head shake? Must not be very important," Newson figured.

"No!" Kemper immediately replied. "You need to stay inside," he trailed off in volume.

Newson humped the dog, letting only the raw, animalistic pleasure of their joined bodies take over. The frustration, the stress; the relief of it gradually melting away was even better than it disappearing all at once. 

"Like there was a chance in hell I was gonna pull out," Newson said. "I wouldn't do that to a cutie like you."

He timed jerking Kemper off with fucking him, pumping as he stroked. When the base of his cock became lodged in the dog's back end, his soft, human hand met the base of the dog's sheath. Every time the human's thighs met Kemper's full, furred ass, it was a renewal of ecstasy, one that spiked and then faded. Newson became driven to keep himself riding high. 

Kemper began panting, his head hung limp. Newson never would’ve imagined seeing him in such a compromised state; at least, outside his fantasies. The golden retriever was usually composed, aware. He had that bit of nerdy jumpiness, sure, but he was practically falling apart against Newson’s onslaught. It made Newson want him just that much more, want to see him squirm when he filled that spasming passage. Every plunge into that tight rear was marked by a squelch and the slap of their hips colliding, slightly muffled by Kemper’s fur. The human couldn’t believe that for how cold it was outside, the dog’s body still burned hot, hot enough to warm his cock, making him regret each time he had to pull out. He went faster. 

Their bodies rocked tangentially, though Kemper’s more sharply than Newson’s. Every few thrusts, Newson would hilt, pulling Kemper’s hips back, pushing his own forward, stuffing his dick as deep as it would go before he ground in small circles, just about churning the retriever’s insides.

“Newson,” Kemper spoke up.

“Hmmm?” Newson hummed, breathing harder after going at it for so long.

“I'm right there,” the dog warned.

Good, Newson thought.

Switching from stroking Kemper’s member to folding his fuzzy, full orbs, He ramped up his pace, rocketing Kemper right toward the brink. “Ohhh.. OHHH!” the retriever moaned. Newson felt Kemper’s nuts tighten and tense repeatedly, the sound of his hot cum squirting onto the ground below like music to his ears.

“There’s a good boy,” Newson managed.

He was battling the arrival of his own orgasm, Kemper’s inner muscles clamping down in the most pleasurable and massaging of rhythms. The pressure was almost too much the pull out of and thrust into, bug Newson was determined.

“Cum,” Kemper demanded, having recovered from his reeling high. “Hold me and let it all out.”

Newson was in no position to deny his friend. He leaned over, wrapping his arms around Kemper as best as could while wearing his unwieldy plate carrier. The humping, became pounding. Forceful, fast, purposeful. As the edge of the cliff fast approached, Newson let himself be pushed over. He ground against Kemper’s ass as he hilted. His cock jumped, and for a second time that night, Newson squirted healthy ropes of cum into Kemper. 

“Ugh.. ghhh…” Newson stammered, immediately losing himself. At once his eyes were lidded, and in the next moment they were closed. 

It was unbearable, hot pleasure shooting through his groin, his cock, feeling the warmth, pooling in Kemper’s tight rear. But slowly, breath after labored breath, Newson rode down a cruising wave, his senses returning to him at their own speed. 

When he opened his eyes again, he almost followed through with his urge to pull out, but remembered that his friend was indeed a dog. Perhaps not a female, but still, he assumed the same courteous principle carried across to males as well. He didn’t have a knot, but staying inside was the best he could do.

“You okay down there, Kemp?” Newson asked, a sex-induced smile plastered over his face.

The retriever shook his head. “We’re going to do this every fucking day, if I can help it.”

Newson chuckled. “Horny animal,” he said.

“Mhmm,” Kemper agreed softly.

The moon had grown brighter over the course of their sordid night. While the mountainside refused to let the cold lift, at least one spot on the hill felt just a bit warmer.


End file.
